


Valentine's day 2018

by Sakata Makoto (MoiMoi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Valentine - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiMoi/pseuds/Sakata%20Makoto
Summary: I haven't written nearly enough first times for daisuga so here's a cute fluffy valentine's fic.Suga doesn't want chocolates, because he doesn't want to let anyone down...





	Valentine's day 2018

“I really really don't want to get any chocolates,” Suga said with a weary look on his face, hiding behind the corner of the shoe lockers at school.  
“Same here,” Asahi agreed, standing behind Suga, but not being hidden half as well. “Just thinking of having to answer a girl gives me the shivers.”

They'd just finished morning practice, and Daichi was behind, locking up the gym. Most other people around were at school early, but there was a tangible tension in the air, especially around the girls.

“I think girls are just as afraid to ask you anything, despite you being a total scaredy-cat.”  
Asahi let out a little wail, and Suga chuckled. In all honesty, neither of them had much contact with girls, what with uh, lessons and practice whenever they could. Besides, Suga wasn't planning on dating any girls. 

“Coast is clear,” Suga said, hopping to his locker and changing his outdoor shoes for indoor shoes.  
Asahi did the same and they decided to walk up to their classrooms together. 

“Will Daichi be okay?” Asahi asked, looking around nervously.

“Ah, don't be silly. Daichi's a big boy now, he can deal with a confession or two.”

Although the thought itself gave Suga goosebumps. Daichi could get a confession or two. Or three. Or a whole lot of them if any of those girls around here had eyes and brains, Suga thought. He didn't want Daichi to date anyone. It would break their trio, their friendship, their routines... and possibly his heart. But Daichi knew nothing of this, and for now, Suga was content the way things were.

Thankfully, no girls showed up to stop them. (Maybe neither of them were even remotely popular, and all attention went to that frilly fancy guy in the tennis club.) The morning passed eventlessly, the trio got to eat lunch together as always, and Suga spotted no stalkers. They were safe. It sure was a load off his chest. 

Daichi didn't even mention valentines, or girls, or chocolates. Until near the end of lunch break both Kiyoko and Michimiya showed up, giving the three of them some a small box of chocolates each. Ahh, the blessings of dutifullly given chocolate... It was easy enough to smile and thank them for their gifts without being burdened with rejecting anyone's feelings. 

Somewhere through the afternoon Suga started wondering if he should have prepared chocolate for Daichi... but if he didn't give anyone else chocolate, it would be meaningful, and Suga would have to explain himself. He could say it was because he appreciated Daichi as a friend and/or captain. But that wouldn't be fair to Asahi. And it might seem suspicious.

Soon enough, class was over, and there was no after school practice because the basketball club was practicing for an upcoming game. Still, Suga had cleaning duty, so Daichi left before him but would be waiting at the gate. It was a habit of theirs since they both joined the volleyball club, because in first year they were both new and didn't really know anyone around, so a club member was the closest to a friend. And then they really became friends. 

Just thinking back made Suga feel a little giddy and nostalgic as he swept the floor, while the other guy wiped the board. The other guy seemed happy too, and Suga soon noticed why. There was a bag next to his school bag. A red one, with a red ribbon. 

“Hey, congrats,” Suga said, smiling earnestly, pointing at the bag of chocolates.

“Oh, yeah, thanks” the guy answered with a grin, “my girlfriend gave me those. Didn't you get any?”

“Nah. What makes you think I'd get some?” Suga continued sweeping the floor. 

“Dunno. Thought a guy like you could be popular.” 

“Maybe if I'd been in a mixed club, who knows. But I don't really care, so it's fine.”

“Right. Volleyball huh.” 

They finished up, put their buckets and brooms back and headed out. School was never empty at this hour, and going home was the last hurdle to clear. No one came up to Suga. Everything went smoothly. He spotted Daichi looking at his phone by the school gate and walked up to him, smiling.

“All done!”

Daichi nodded and put his phone away. Suga looked at him from the side. He didn't get any chocolates, did he? Should he ask? Was it rude to ask?

“Hey, you wanna hang out or do homework together?” Suga asked. Zero intentions, as always. They were just friends. But Suga was a little happy Asahi had other plans tonight.

“Yeah, I was gonna ask you the same thing, actually. And, uh, my parents are out tonight, so-”

“Oooh,” Suga cooed playfully, with absolutely zero intentions. Daichi was used to his jokes and teasing, but this time, he didn't hit Suga like he would usually do. Instead he avoided looking at Suga and kept quiet.

“Fine by me,” Suga continued cheerfully, restoring the...whatever it was that just happened. “We can get cup noodles, I'm a little tight on money this month after getting new shoes.”

“You mean after you bought two pairs because you couldn't decide,” Daichi reprimanded.

Suga grinned guiltily, remembering that at the time, Daichi had said something like 'you're like a woman when you go shopping, you know?'. Suga had blamed his sister for giving a bad example since she always did exactly the same thing. Gotta choose? How about both! A true Sugawara family tradition.

The momentary strange tension between them disappeared during the the rest of their walk home, while talking, buying cup noodles and drinks, and pudding and ice cream because Suga couldn't choose – Daichi's treat though, because Daichi could not stand Suga taking forever to pick one.

“Whichever you don't eat is just mine,” he'd said, and put both in the basket. In the end, he also paid for everything. Because that's what Daichi did (but not with shoes, obviously). Although Suga made a point of paying their food next time. 

At home, Daichi unlocked the door and let Suga in. Strangely enough, the tension returned the moment he'd closed the door. It was quiet in the house, which made sense as they were the only ones there. Still, out of habit, they went up to Daichi's bedroom. As he was an only child, his bedroom was fairly big and he had a small table in the middle of the room as well as a desk against the right wall. Built-in cupboards covered the left wall, and in the middle below the window stood his bed.

“I'll go boil some water,” Daichi said, leaving Suga alone. By the time Daichi had returned, Suga had taken off his school vest and opened his upper shirt button. He sat down at the table on the pillow facing the window when the other boy came back in with a pair of glasses and chopsticks.

Daichi sat down as well, his expression a little tense and he cleared his throat. Suga was getting confused. Then, Daichi carefully put a small, neatly packaged box on the table. Red. Heart-shaped. With a pink ribbon. 

Suga panicked for a moment. Daichi did get chocolates after all! Maybe he was going to announce that he was dating someone-

“I uh...” Daichi said. Suga's mind was blank.

“This is for you.”

Suga blinked. What?

He gulped.

“What?”

His mouth caught up with his brain, but nothing was working as it should. His heart was beating so hard he was afraid he'd explode. This was tricky, dangerous terrain.

“Is that...”

Suga's confusion hit Daichi like a train. He turned white, shivered, and put his hands over his face.

“Oh god no, I was wrong, wasn't I? I thought you liked me so... Oh shit, I'm so sorry.”

Daichi's desperate rant brought Suga back from his own internal reasoning. Did Daichi just? What? What the actual-

“Wait, wait, time out,” Suga called, holding his hands up. “Daichi, hey, look at me!”

When Daichi did lower his hands, fear still written all over his face, Suga sighed deeply, calm returning to him. Still, wow.

“You're not wrong.”

“You mean you... you'll accept...”

Daichi stuttering nervously, blushing, trying to be somewhat formal when he just had a total breakdown, was something Suga had never thought he'd see, and he laughed as a ton fell off his shoulders.

“Daichi, if it's you, I'd accept anything and everything and... I... I don't know what to say anymore...”

“Oh.”

They were both out of words, but full of thoughts, blankly staring at the single box on the table. Finally, Suga took it, opened it, and smiled at the content; a single heart-shaped chocolate tablet with the letters 'will you be my valentine' on them in pretty cursive. It was super cheesy, but to hell with that...

“Can I be your every day?” Suga asked quietly, his fingers still trailing the box. 

Daichi finally laughed as well, a short 'that's not actually funny' laugh.

“Yes, please.”

“With my puns and fistpunches and choice-making disabilities?” Suga looked up at Daichi, eyes shimmering with happy tears.

“I'll take them.” Daichi nodded sincerely.

Suga wanted to hold Daichi right and then, but figured it would be best to hold back and see where they got. There was probably a pace to this, and it had to be good for both. Since he'd never expected this to happen, he sure wasn't going to let something dumb destroy it.

“I uh... I think our romantic dinner is waiting,” Suga said, reminding Daichi of the water he'd boiled downstairs to prepare their noodles with.

This time, they both went down, poured hot water into their cups and waited. Three minutes. Not a word was spoken during those three minutes, but Suga's hand found Daichi's and so they waited, side by side, gently holding hands.

If anyone ever said instant noodles couldn't be romantic, they were absolutely and entirely wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day my friends. If you're single and happy, buy your own chocolates! <3
> 
> (who knows what else they did that night)


End file.
